Traveler
by clockworkwolf
Summary: A women who traveled the earth looking for one thing for so long ... Can she find it or will she be looking forever more or will the axis friends be able to help ( rated T for in the future with swearing and we all know there's a lot of it with all the nations ) If you don't like OC's don't read if you do go for it no one (I hope) will force you to read Enjoy ClockWorkWolf
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my very first story so I'm pretty much EXCITED about this ^J^ (I wish I did but I don't own Hetalia) If you find any thing wrong with the story such as spelling errors and such please tell me~ Sorry if some characters are OOC I will do my best to fix it. I do own this mystery prov women. I hope you enjoy ~~~**

**(Weekly lunch) ch 1 ? prov **

I was on my way to my weekly lunch with my friend. This started when Ludwig was jogging and he bumped into me which made he drop my lunch i was just about to eat. He kept apologizing and i told him it was alright but he wouldn't stopped so i told him if he wanted to make it up it me he could take me out to lunch. he agreed and said to meet him at this little cafe. After he gave me the direction to the place he ran off and told me to meet him there in about hour so i went and quickly got my shopping done for my apartment and got ready very quickly. When i found the cafe it looked small but nice. I went in and saw him sitting at a table looking like someone would come out and start stabbing him. I sat across from him. After the awkward lunch i asked if he wanted to have lunch the next week and he hesitated but agreed. And after that we got to know each other enough to call us friends. We would tell each other about our week but not in details and he would ask about my travels and i would ask him about his. he always looked on guard but would lower it the more we got to know about each other. So this happened about three months ago and we kept it up. What i learned about him is he has a older brother named Gilbert and to try and avoid him if i were to hear a loud albino man yelling about his awesomeness. He hast two coworkers named Kiku and Feli. I told him he should consider them friends so he asked them and they agreed which made him happy in turn made me happy to help. I heard from him the Kiku is a Japanese man who is a very nice and quit person and i respect him for. Feli on the other hand is a loud pasta loving Italian man who is scared of almost every thing so i consider him a man child and i would giggle with all the things i was told about him. After he would describe them i would comment and say i wish i could meet them an he would say he would bring the along some day. I was taken out of my thoughts when i noticed i was just standing in front of the cafe like a idiot so i walked in. I was prepared for almost anything.

**Comments and reviews are welcome (I should be able to update at least once or twice a week on weekends) Next chapter should be longer so till next time Auf Wiedersehen **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm so hope less sometimes I had to ask my friend how to update a chapter and it was a little weird since she sent me a link to utube on how to add a chapter and I'm very thank full to that person who made it. So... yeah. OK I wish I could but I don't own Hetalia Enjoy ~ CWW **

I walked into the cafe and took a seat at the table we would normally sit at. I'm surprised Ludwig wasn't here before me he always was. After i thought that looked around t the people that would always be there. Its weird its like i know all these people who come here daily with out me even knowing their name. OK I'm starting to creep my self out with my own thinking so i look cafe was really nice but not expensive which helped with paying. The place was never loud with the small amount of people i see here. The place has nice dark blue tile floor with a nice sky blue wall. The walls them selves were covered in amazing paintings of Germany during winter. While i was looking at the paintings i hear the bell on the glass door of the cafe open. I look to the door to see a very unorganized German man. And to my surprise it was Ludwig I think i'm in shock. It couldn't be him the well organized Ludwig would never be so messy looking he would never stand for it."Calla" he said before he sat down in the chair across from me. I started to laugh very loud might i add."Welche" he asked almost barked. I point to him and he looks at him self. He then blushes. Now he looks annoyed which is a very common sight to see from him. "Dammit" He says in a hushed yell. "Woke up on the wrong side off the bed I see" I laughed. "Ja my bruder apparently thought how it would be fun to turn off my alarm clock" He answered angerly. The waiter came and took our order. Ludwig got his normal beer and wurst well i got a chicken sandwich and some warm tea. After we ate we started to talk about pretty much random things from my travels to his training with his friends. To my surprise his face turned into a quit stern one. " Calla" I looked him strait in the eye " I know you don't stay in one place for so long from what you say so what is keeping you here? I know you have friends like me around the world but you have been here for awhile whats wrong?" I looked into his eyes seeing that there filled with worry. A worried look from him was so odd to see. After I some what recovered from my shock I answered " I am looking for something." He looked at me with a unsatisfied look and took a sip of his beer. But he did not push on with the subject. After a little Awkward silence we began to talk about how annoying Gilbert is. ( I only talked about what i was told which was a lot. ) After talking Ludwig looked at the clock on the wall. "Shit I have to go. my training with Kiku and Feli is in a while Auf Wiederseher." He said graving his army looking jacket. "Bye " I yelled after him on his way out the door. I grabbed my black trench coat and went to the counter. I asked for the bill but apparently Ludwig got it before me which pissed me off cause i don't like people having to spend money on me. On my way out i started to mumble curses under my breath which got me couple of not so happy looks from parents with kids. I got to my rented apartment room and cleaned until i looked a the clock and saw it was eleven. Now here i lay on my bed thinking about the question Ludwig asked about me being here for as along as i have. Of course i missed my traveling but I have to find it. And of course i miss learning all the languages ( Which i pretty knew very well ) but I must find it. I surly do miss all the cultures but i must fin him... OK now I'm starting to creep my self out. I wonder If I multi personality disorder? I pause and think. With all the hundreds of years I've lived i pr-ably do aww well I'm tired. so i drifted off to sleep only to have the weirdest dream.

**Well I'm happy I hope you are. I should be able to update next weekend if nothing comes up if so sorry~ follow or review or I'll sick Russia on you ~ JK ~~ CWW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm back and as tired as ever I've had testing at my school and it was pretty much a pain in the ass. Other then that I've thought about** **this chapter all week and didn't write it down because that my process in writing i come up with it on the fly. Well your most likely Bord reading this so on with the show ( Coming to you from the USA: Michigan ~Drum roll please~ THE NEXT CHAPTER) Crickets chirping ~ CWW **

**A Odd** **Dream Odder ~ **

_**Dream ~**_I hear a soft knock at the door. I stand up and find my platinum blond hair pulled up in a pony tail. I'm wearing a crimson red blouse and a silver pocket watch neck lace around my neck that has the world engraved on it. I'm wearing black bell bottom lose pants with my black army boots and over it all is my ankle length trench coat hat has a hood. The knocking at the door is getting harder so i walk to the door to open it, I hesitate but i do do open it. I'm shocked to see not the hall way but a large conference room full of yelling men with some but not many women. I look closer at them and find them to be from deferant countrys at least that what i hear from them yelling in different languages. I look around to see a man sleeping through all this, a French and English men fighting, a American talking in the front of the table with his mouth full, a little Italian man yelling about pasta and surrendering while waving a white flag. It seems that no one can see me but it looks like the translucent Canadian man holding what looked like polar bear in his arms was just staring at me with confusion on his face. I was snapped out of thought as I heard a very unmistakable voice yell for every one to shut up. I look to the table front and see the American replaced with Ludwig. Why was he here? He says some thing but i didn't hear then he sits down. he sits next to the little Italian man a on his other side was a Japanese man. I look around and see the Canadian walk over to the British man and he starts pointing at me with a worried look on his face the British man looks at me with surprise on his face then he turns a little angry looking. I go to ask him whats wrong then i hear a loud ringing sound and the dream starts to fade...

~ **_End Of Dream _**

I look to see my phone ringing. I check the time and see that it's three in the morning. Now I'm PISSED. I click the answer button "WHAT " I bark. "WHOA What happened to you?" I then realized it was Ludwig. Why would he be calling this late. "I'm sorry but I'm not in the best mood at three in the mourning " I dead pan. " Dammit I didn't realize it was that early I'll call you later." "no no I'm up no and I'm one of those people who when their up their up the rest of the day so what you want?" I asked in a worried voice " I was wondering if you could house sit for the day all I have is me and my brothers cats and my bruder" He told me a little hesitant when he mentioned his brother but i understood what he meant " So you want me to baby sit your brother" I dead paned man I'm on a roll with those. He sighed " honestly yes I cant leave him alone in my house were he likes to trash and throw party's so yes baby sit him" I smile knowing he was just worried about Gilbert. "Sure. So your going to leave me alone with your older perverted brother and two cats sure" He laughs nervously. "So whats up?" "nothing just some panic at a meeting so I'm stuck in America" I could tell he was not telling the whole truth but I didn't press on with it. We then talked about me being the only one he trusted to get done what was needed and how to knock Gilbert out if he tried anything. He told me that It might take him two or more days to get back and were the spare key was. We ended the call with one another saying good bye. I got off my bed and tarted to pack i checked the time and saw it was four in the morning. I finished packing and put all my stuff in the driver seat of my 1966 Volkswagen i bought when i came to Germany. I drove to the address Ludwig gave me and parked in the drive way the house was pretty big. I looked at the clock and saw it was six thirty. I grab my stuff and find the spare key Ludwig told me about and went in. I looked around and it seemed like a museum. I went up the marble stairs and find the guest room Ludwig told me about I put my stuff away and then i lave the room to find the kitchen to make breakfast since it was now seven forty five. I find the kitchen and put the cat food in their bowls, and then I opened the large metal fridge. I grab the stuff i need to make breakfast for two. I turn around to see a pair of red eyes that look like there thinking of all kinds of trouble. What have I gotten my self into?

**DUN DUN DUUUN Whats Gilbert going to do Is he going to survive with Calla in the house. You'd think oppisite but you don't know what Calla might do so follow or review Till later Ta Ta For now ~CWW **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back had a stress full week which sucks but I found this one guy who Flippen loves anime. He said i could give him a list of my favorite animes and he might be ables to burn some of them on DvD which is awesome,... Well enough of me on with the story then. I own nothing other then Calla. So on with the story then ~CWW **

_**Ch 3 Baby sitting the King of Awesome!~**_

I turned from the fridge only to meet a pair of scarlet eyes. I jumped back a little surprised at the sudden appearance of the smirking man in front of me. I stepped from the fridge and closed it. " Morning you must be Gilbert" I turned and began to make french toast. I turned to look at Gilbert and he looked like he had a blush but it dissipated when he noticed me looking at him."So my names Calla and I'm the baby sitter for couple days or so so you'll have to get used to me. Would you like some breakfast?" I said. He stared at me like I was crazy. "WHY THE HELL WOULD THE KING OF AWESOME NEED A BABY SITTER?" He sat down at the counter and i set the French toast in front of him. He calmed and started to eat. It was quite so i decide to state the rules that Ludwig told me to enforce." OK this is how things are going to be well I'm here RULE #1 You are not to do anything inappropriate to me or else I am allowed to do any punishment fit RULE #2 No parties or any choice of punishment from me RULE #3 No leaving the house with out me or " I was cut off by Gilbert "What the hell those rules are so UNAWESOME!" He yelled the last part pretty loudly my ears were ringing a little. " Hey they aren't my rules they are the ones your brother told me to enforce" I said a matter of factually. I turned around for one second and i heard Gilbert's chair move very quietly but i heard it. I could hear him come up behind me. Just as he was about to try and grope me I grabbed the cooking pan I used to cook breakfast with. I turned and hit him on the top of the head. I think I knocked him out. He fell on me and he groped me THAT BASTARD! I hit him again on the head this time knocking him out. He slipped to the floor. I dragged him to the living room and put him on the couch. I went back to the kitchen and grabbed a medical ice pack which the freeze was full of. I went back to the living room and placed the pack on the top of Gilbert's head. I herd a little flapping noise and turned to Gilbert to see a little yellow puff of the bird. The bird flew off his head and onto mine it was so cute! I let it stay on my head we'll I started on cleaning the house. I herd a thud and knew instantly that Gilbert was awake. Well he woke up just in time for lunch. I walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "DON'T HIT ME ELIZABETH" He yelled " I don't know who this Elizabeth is but I like them already. By the way I'm making lunch what would you like?" He looked at me like I'm crazy which is a possibility with me. He mumble that he was fine with just his awesome beer so i went to grab him cup of some. As I entered the kitchen I herd a little cheeping sound above me. Then I remembered that the little bird was still on my head. I grabbed a piece of bread and gave it to the bird. It cheeped happily. I then proceeded to get Gilbert his 'Awesome' beer. Well that was a 'Awesome' first impression. I thought well i poured the beer.

**Well first impressions are important ^J^ Well I'm Happy with this chapter I hope you are well it's about 11:40 and i got up at 6 so night or morning or afternoon it matters when you read this~ Till next time~ CWW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey its almost my faorite Holiday ever Halloween... YAY ! This is my Halloween special YAY! Have a Happy Hallows eve to thoughs who celebrate it. Okay i dont own Hetalia even though i wish i do but i own the aesome Calla enjoy ~ CWW**

_**A Scary story ~**_

Its been two days since started to house sit and baby sit the King of Awesome as he calls himself. So far so good Gilbert still is annoying though he still tries to grope me though. Then i see how hard i hit. I was taken out of my re-cap with all the lights in the mansion going out." DAMMIT" I heard from upstairs. I chuckled with the frustration in Gilbert's tone. I sighed and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed the candles from the junk drawer and placed them around the house. I heard Gilbert walk down the stairs. He stopped half way down and went back up for some reason. I went to the living room and sat on the couch. I closed my eyes and began to listen to the thunder which was then followed by the pitter patter of the rain. Next thing I'm flipped off the the couch. I stand up to see a very annoying Gilbert laughing with that strange noise he makes. we fixed the couch and i sat down. I grabbed the heavy looking book off the coffee table and hit him in the back of the head with it. I must of hit him hard because he was now face first on the floor. he stood up and brushed some invisible dust off himself and he sat on the other side of the couch. " The Awesome me wants you to tell a stupid scary story so then i can tell a Awesome scary story." Give me a minute then" I then got off the couch to go to the guest room and grab my idea book. I sat on the bed and looked through the note book." I wonder if my best friend Ivan would mind me using him in a story hmm?" so i thought of a scary story.

_**At the world meeting~ **_

Russia was just about to present his idea on who could have infiltrated the meeting the other day when he sneezed. He looked around to see if there was something that could have made him sneeze but he didn't see anything so he shrugged it off and proceeded to present his thoughts.

_**Back with Calla ~ **_

I walked down the stairs and saw Gilbert on the couch petting Gilbird which i found out was the name of the bird. I cleared my throat and got his attention. "What took the not awesome you so long" I smirked evilly at him. I saw him shudder a bit but i ignored it an began my story.

_**Story~ **_

There once was a pair of brothers that lived together. One day they were watching the news when they saw a alert saying there were a couple of people have been missing and to stay in during the night. The oldest brother was the one to ignore the warning even though the younger one begged for him to stop staying out so late. He didn't stop. One night while the older brother was on his way home a little drunk he stopped at the side of the road because he became sleepy. He pulled of the high way and called his younger brother that he would be home in the morning. After he called he passed out in the driver seat. He was asleep for about a hour until he was awoken to the sound of metal on metal. He looked in the reflection of the windshield and saw a tall dark figure right behind the car. He tried to start the car but it kept stalling. The older brother began to panic. The figure was now rounding the car on the other side of him. He tried to think of something to do but it was hard to with the hangover he had. He did the first thing he thought of, he got out of the car and began to run. He got out and before he could run and bumped into something big. He looked up and saw the face of a childish looking man. The man in question pulled a led pipe out of his tan trench coat with a large scarf. The mans face now held a childish smirk. The older brother was freaking out a lot more seeing the tall platinum blonde haired man with a sadistic look in his violet eyes he. He was just about to say something but then was knocked out by a blow to the head. The older brother felt like had been asleep for what felt like hours he awoke. He was in a dim room now not knowing where he was he began to freak out again he started yelling at the top of his lungs for help. He heard foot steps coming towards him now they sounded heavy. A door opened and light poured in. He squinted only to see a tall but familiar figure. He crawled to the farthest wall and curled into the fetal position. The foot steps came closer. They were now in front of him. He was now hyperventilating. He look up and met a pair of violet eyes. The man left and kept the door open. The older brother was now confused but grateful and ran out of the room. He was in a long hallway. He ran down the hall left of him and fount what looked like front door. Then it hit him every thing looked familiar now. He turned around to see his younger brother. He was relieved now. "Brother" The younger brother said. " One of my friends are over and you quite down " The older brother was now curious now his brother never had friends over before. He followed his brother into the living room. He paused when he saw a very tall man sitting on the couch. It was the man from his dream. He looked the exact same way from the dream trench coat and all even the scarf. The man look toward him with a childish smile on his face and waved hello. He was now so freaked out that he ran out of his brothers house still in his boxers and had not been back to his brothers ever since.

_**The End ~ **_

"The end" I finished. I looked over at Gilbert only to see him shaking in fear. I was pleased but a little confused. Oh well. The lights came back on a little bit after i finished the story. "Hey the lights are back on." I said aloud to myself. I heard a small sound that sound like a sequel and saw Gilbert run up the stairs looking like he seen a ghost. I checked the time on my phone and saw it was late. I went to the guest room and feel asleep. Gilbert on the other hand was shivering under his covers.

**Hey I'm glad I got this chapter written it took me a while to think of the story but I'm pleased with it I got to ADD Russia Which I'm so happy about. My Favorite Hetalia character is of course Russia. Poor Prussia he's scared shitless of Russia I wonder why... _Russia: Comment, Favorite, Follow or Become one with Mother Russia_ Author: Thanks Russia * Hugs Russia* Till next time Bye ~ CWW**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK i had the best bad ass costume for Halloween. If you have watched the Anime series Black butler and watched the special Ceil in wonderland you would get it. I was Mad hatter Undertaker. Another plus was me and my boyfriend took out my lil sis and brother out trick or treating that was pretty i have officially watch all the Hetalia Axis power Episodes. So now I'm ranting~ I do not own Hetalia but i own the kick ass Calla so Enjoy~ CWW **

_**Make Pasta not War ~ **_

It has been four days since I came and house sat plus baby sitting Gilbert. today Ludwig was supposed to be back. Man I'm going to miss this house. I started packing my things. When that was done I started to back a nice chocolate that i got the recipe from my travels. I hear the front door open. I rush out of the kitchen to see who it was. I was a little to late. The door was open but no one was in sight. With the cake in the oven I decided to put Ludwig bags in is room. I put them away and went back to he kitchen. The cake was almost done when i heard foot steps that sounded like they were trying to sneak up on me so i turned around pretending not to notice the new presence. It was to light footed to be Ludwig so it must have been Gilbert. I grabbed the pan by me and turned around on my heals ready to strike. To my surprise it was a short Italian looking man. The Italian saw me ready to hit him and he pulled out a white flag out of no were. He started waving it around like a maniac yelling stuff like he was showing his true Italian spirit and surrendering. I felt a sense of dajia vu when i to in what the short man looked like. I put the pan down and ran right over to him pulling him into a giant hug. He was so CUTE ! The Italian was now struggling to get out of my bear hug. I heard the ding noise from the oven signaling the cake being done. I dropped the cutie and he fell to the floor. I slipped on the oven mitts and opened the oven then pulling out the cake. After setting the cake on a rack to cool i slipped off the mitts and went over to the little Italian. He looked at me with a face full of awe but then it faded when he looked at my face. That ladies and gentlemen would be the rape face. He started to wave his flag harder. He stood up and started running shouting in Italian that he didn't want to die. He was fast i have to admit that but not fast enough for me. I caught him in the living room. I pulled hi into a larger the before hug. I started shacking him while hugging him. I herd two pairs of booted foot steps and a very light most likely socked foot steps to. I turn toward them while still holding the little Italian. I look at Ludwig with a pouty face. " Can I Keep him ?" I asked insolently. Ludwig has that look of horror on his face. He has never seen me like this before so i understand. Next thing I know there's a bright flash and i go temporally blind. I recovered and looked toward where the flash came from and saw a Japanese man. He had a impassive look on his face. I looked at him confused then i noticed the camera in his hands. I had the same feeling that i have seen him before but wear? Now this is going to kill me. Ludwig cleared his throat and brought me out of my thoughts. I let go of he italian and he ran behind Ludwig looking at me with a scared look. I inwardly laugh I look to the Japanese man " Kan'nichiwa Watashi no namae wadesu Calla" (Hello my name is Calla) I bow to him. He looks shocked by what i said. He recovered and replied " Kan'nichiwa watashi no namae wadesu Kiku"( Hello my name is Kiku) He bows to me." sore wa aeata ni aete ureshidesu" ( It is nice to met you) I say happily. " Welcome home Ludwig I baked you a welcome home cake" I now look to Ludwig with a large smile on my face." These must be the friends you talk about. The Italian then catches my attention. "Ciao io sono Calla" ( Hello I am Calla) I stick my hand out to shake. Surprised he runs to me and jumps on me and hugs me. I did not expect that reaction from him. I's like he totally forgot I almost suffocated him. I guess it's my turn now man he looks weak but can deal out a nasty bone crushing hug. Maybe it has some thing to do with him hugging my neck. He lets me go and starts talking to me " Wow si parla Italiano vuoi fare la pasta voglio fare la pasta oh io sono Feli"( Wow you speak Italian do you want to make pasta i want to make pasta oh my name is Feli) He said it so fast it was almost impossible to make out what he was saying " Not right now but would you like to help me frost the cake you can like the spoon" I sounded like I was talking to a little kid. Maybe i am he acts a lot like one. I look to the other men just standing there. " If you want you can help" I told then Ludwig was the first to answer " Nein But thank you for asking I have to go and unpack my bags" With that he walked out with a noticeable blush. I look to Kiku" Do you" I ask him " No thank you I have to put my bags in my room hear" He walked out also with a blush. I wonder what that was about? Oh well. I then heard a loud crash in the kitchen i run to make sure the cake was not damaged or if Feli was hurt.

**_Time skip_** _**brought to you from G****ilbird** (**What would the world be without that ball of fluff) ~**_

Me and Feli finished the cake and he started making pasta for dinner. While he did that I put my stuff in my car. I went up stairs to see what Gilbert was doing i haven't seen him all day. I knock on his door only to be meet with silence. I open his door a little bit and see him on his computer face timing with some one. So i began to do the first thing that came to mind... I sneak up behind him. I jump on him placing my hands on his shoulders. He pulled out his head phones from his ears and the computer. I hear a very quite voice that sounds very panicked. I look toward the screen and saw a scared looking blonde. He looked like he was hyperventilating. He ponited to me and said some thing that reminded me of where i have seen him before plus Feli and Kiku. That dream...

**Well don't i suck. Sorry if the Japanese and italian translating is wrong i used** **google translate so don't blame me. OH MY GOD thank all of you all around the world who read this I cant believe how many people have read this so... THANK YOU! If you have questions requests don't be afraid to message me just warning you i only am on my account on the weekends so that is when I'll answer. CWW: "Hey Oliver would you like to advertise?" 2p England: "Sure thing love. Favorite, Comment, or Follow if not I'll force some of my cupcakes down your throat." * Pink swirls in his bright blue eyes* CWW: " Oliver please don't threaten my readers please"*Give Oliver a puppy dog face* 2p England: Sure thing Love. *Smiles* CWW hugs 2p England* CWW: _Till Next time my lovelies BYE ! ~ CWW _ **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello every one around the world from the United Kingdom to Canada and also Russia. I have to thank you all for your support such as just reading this. The whole story so far I have just typed it out we'll I went on so it's pretty cool... So today ( or night ) I have a special guest* drum roll* Romano! *clapping coming from no where* : The HELL! HOW IN THE NAME OF HOLY FUCKING TOMATOES DID I GET HERE!?~ CWW: Magic~ *Cheshire Cat Smile* Now my cussing little friend will you do the honors ?~ : FUCK NO~ CWW: I'll give you a tomato* Smile grows wider* ~ : Dammit Fine... ClockWorkWolf does not own Hetalia... Give me my damn tomato~ CWW: * Gives Romano a tomato* Thank you Now on with the show~~~~ **_

**_Explaining the Unexplainable Part 1_** ~

I stood there in shock. " That's the person I was talking about that was in the meeting room!" A whisper yell came from the screen of Gilbert's computer. Dammit I cant have them find out what I am. I hear foot steps walk up the stairs it sounds like three pairs. I have to go I have to go right now. I disappear. I reappear into the guest room i was staying in and grabbed my stuff. I start running down the stairs to the garage. I hear yelling for me to stop. Next thing I know i feel a heavy pain on the back of the head. Everything goes back...

_**Awesome Time skip brought to you from Panda Bears ~**_

I wake up see my self tied up. Dammit I really should have worn my charm that stops me from sleep traveling. I use my ability to untie myself but I'm still trapped. NO NOT AGAIN I CANT BE TRAPPED. How could i get out of this box. DAMMIT i cant find a way. I start to spaze out which ends up knocking me out. Everything is black again

**Germany's Prov **

The Hell! How in the world did this all happen. Last thing I know Calla is in a box and we are having a emergency meeting in Berlin. I hear Calla Wake up and start freaking out. I only hope Cana... Whats his face is right. But how in the name Of Beer could she have been in the meeting. She was at her place I haven't even called her yet. I thought it was just England's imaginary friends but whats his face saw it first so what am I supposed to do. What the Hell are you calla? What am I supposed to do? Dammit ! I drive up into the meeting building and park. I see most of the parking lot full so i guess most of the nation are here. Damn. She passed out again. I grab the box she's in and walk into the meeting. I hope she will be fine...

**Calla's Prov **

I wake up again to the feeling of being squeezed to death. I open my eyes and look up to see one of my closest friend i have ever had ...Ivan hugging me. WHAT it had been like a hundred years since i last saw him how in the world is he still alive ? I'm so confused. I try to hug back but notice i am tied up again. He notices me struggling and he reaches into his pocket and gets his pocket knife out. He cuts the rope around my wrists he pulls the fabric out of my mouth. I hug him for what feels like centuries never wanting to let go. I missed him so much. I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I turn around and see a man with the biggest eye brows I have ever seen. He looks mad when he sees me staring at his eye brows. His face turns red and he looks like he is about to yell at me but then he looks behind me and he quickly looks away. I then hide behind my friend and look around the room i am in. I see a lot of men just looking at me. I don't now what they are going to do. The last time i was caught i was made into a slave. I don't ever want to do that again. I shiver at the memory of having to kill for entertainment. i start to shiver all over scared to think what they might do. Ivan notices and starts releasing his scary energy and every one looks like they are going to piss them selves. I calm and walk out from behind Ivan. " May I ask why I was kidnapped and brought here" I say in the most annoyed voice i had. Everyone was surprised by the change in my personality. Every one in the room looked to each other to see who wanted to speak first. The doors slammed open to reveal a man dressed in a leather bomber jacket. " THE HERO IS HERE HA HA" He yelled he looked around and his gaze stopped on me. " Who's the chick?" I hear Ivan start his Kolling and could notice he didn't like the man ether. The next thing I know I'm being thrown over the loud guys shoulder. " DON"T WORRY MISS I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THAT COMMIE!" He yelled in my ear. " The HELL I"M NOT JUST SOME DOLL" I yell, but the guy just ignores me and keeps running from the now really pissed off Russian. I disappear from the loud mans grip and appear on one end of the long table in front of what looks like a chalk board. Every one is now staring in awe at what i just did. I see a blur of green fur and my gaze followed it over to the large eyebrowed Brit. The green blur fly's from him up to me and it fly's all around me trying to figure me out. I noticed it looks like a mint colored rabbit with little feathered wings. It comes in front of my face. " Can you see me?" It asks in a very high pitched voice. "Yes" I answered in a monotoned voice. Lucky every ones attention was not on me but on my Russian friend trying to beat up the annoying guy. I sigh and step off the table. The green rabbit makes the gesture saying it wanted me to follow it so i did. I followed it over to the Brit with the huge eyebrows and it started to wispier in his ear. A surprised look comes on his face. " You can see magic creatures? " He asks with a hopeful glint in his eyes. " Of course i can. If I couldn't then what kind of magical creature would I be" I stated in monotone. Everyone was now staring at me again. I sweat dropped. Dammit now i have to explain. I sigh and began to explain...

**HA HA Don't I suck ;) I might do a back story for Calla and Russia next chapter key word might but most likely. Well Romano ran off with the rest of my tomatoes so I'm on my own for this one... Please Follow, Comment, or Review please. And a special shout out to my three Followers so far 59Lavender~ Depressed and Healing Sadie~and totoro670 Thanks a lot for following i really think it was awesome of you to follow. So I have officially own every Black Butler Manga From book one to book fifteen there just to awesome. If you don't know what Black butler is you should look it up its pretty epic so... a Thousand Thanks around the world for reading Till next time ~ CWW **


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO PEOPLE WHO READ THIS! This chapter is just going to be a back story for how Calla and Russia met so in the next chapter you will find out what Calla is. ( Don't I suck ;)~) So today our special guest is * drums rolling * ENGLAND!~ England: WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU COME FROM!~ CWW: Over that rainbow over there why? ~ England: *Sweat drops*~ CWW: Now Arthur is that any way to talk to a lady?~ England: * Mumbles*~ CWW: What was that !?~ England: I'm sorry mam *Ego is hurt*~ CWW: OK thank you now on with what we were doing * clears throat * Would you please could you say that thing~ England: What thing?~ CWW: You know that thing!~ England: OH that thing ok* clears throat * Clockworkwolf does not own any of us characters from Hetalia but she owns the lovely Miss Calla~ CWW: Thank you Arthur now please enjoy ~CWW **

**PS. They are all talking in Russian in just this back story **

_**Back Story ~**_

I don't know how but my magic screwed up. Some how i was supposed to be in the city of Moscow not some Tundra. Its freezing out here. I feel tired... DAMMIT all my magic was used and i can sleep here i would freeze. I guess i have o keep walking.

Calla has been traveling for about two hours now and she can't stay awake.

Blackness is all i see when i pass out i could still hear around myself. Nothing else...

I feel like I'm being lifted from the ground by a pair of strong arms. I snuggled as close as i could to the body the my savior for warmth. Then every thing was gone.

What feels like years of being asleep i open my eyes. I was on a nice warm bed with a heavy patch work quilt covering me. I sat up to see if any one was in the room with me but i saw nobody. It was so warm. I laid back down and fell asleep again. The door to the room i was in opened i opened my eyes slightly to see how it was. He looked to be in his early teens. " Ravis leave the poor girl alone she will wake up when she does" The teen now dubbed Ravis quietly shut the door and left. Me being the explorer i am had to look around this place. I uncovered my self and noticed i was wearing different clothes. Damn If one of those boy dressed me... I blushed at the thought. I shifted my self to the edge of the bed and slide off. Man the floor was hard wood its freezing. Eh I'm not one to complain i was just freezing my ass off out side. I walk to the door and open it just a crack to see if any one was out side the door. No one god. I step out into the long hallway and see a endless span of doors reaching to a wood stair case that lead down . i walked down the hallway trying to open a door but they were all mostly lock the only one open was a closet and there is nothing adventurous about a closet. I kept walking. AH HA HA HA Finally. I twist the door nob slowly so if any one was in there they would not know i was coming. I open it all the way to reveal a pretty large office. At the desk i could see a fairly taller then me man with me at 5ft 10 and he looked to have fallen asleep while he was working he looked so adorable I tried to suppress a screech of happiness of finding something cute man he was flipping adorable his short platinum blond hair sticking out in odd angles and his arms spayed out that it looked like he fell over trying to stay awake and the look on his face was so ADORABLE he looked like a passed out child. I stop freaking out over the cute site when i herd a little sound come from the man. I walked closer to the desk and saw the man try to keep himself warm by snuggling into his beige scarf. I walked out of the office as silently as i could and grabbed the patch work blanket from my bed. I throw the rather large blanket over my shoulder and walked to the office again. I check to see if he was awake. good he wasn't. I walked to the desk and draped the heavy blanket around him. He shifted a little but didn't wake. I tucked it in the best i could around him. I looked over my handy work and decided to let him rest. I was board again so i decided to look down stairs. I walked quietly down and was met with me seeing some one about to walk p stairs. Me being a klutz some times was surprised to see some one tripped and landed right on top of him. i was surprised so i just laid there for a couple seconds then i revised i was still on top of him. I blushed and jumped off of him still very impressed for falling and falling on top of some one. I did the right thing and helped him up. " Are you alright Miss ? " He asked a little panicked. " Calla and I'm so sorry for falling on you" I said still wearing a blush. He let out a relived sigh" Good I don't know what Ivan would do if one of his guests were hurt. Oh my name is Eduard" The now named Eduard said while pushing up his glasses. " Excuse me I'm sorry to complain but would you know if there is anything for me to eat? " I ask polity and at that moment my stomach growled. He laughed and i followed him to the kitchen since i had no idea where it is. We walked in and i saw a large pot sitting on top of a fairly large stove. Eduard searched through a cupboard and grabbed a bowl out. He went to the pot and poured some of what was in it in the bowl and then he handed to me. He was just about to leave " Excuse me but were are the spoons?"" Oh hear let me grab it sorry." Eduard said handing me a spoon. " Also who is Ivan if you don't mind me asking?" He shuddered a little. " He is he owner of the house. He is in the office working" I giggled a Little thinking of the cute expression on Ivan's face when he was sleeping. Eduard looked at me confused. " When I went into his office he was asleep" I explained. The look of understanding came on his face which turned into a look of horror. "You shouldn't be in there he tells us not to bother him when he is in there! " He said that quickly but then he calmed down. He looked to the door way and he paled. I turn around and sure enough Ivan was standing right be hind me in the door way. Oh my gosh he looked so cute i wonder why Eduard was so scared of him. Ivan had bed head and had the blanket around his shoulder still he also had a drowsy look on his face which then switched into a very childish smile. " You are taking good care of our guest yes? " " Yes sir i was just giving her some soup" Eduard said shaking a little." I'll be going now" With that Eduard left me and Ivan in the kitchen together. I set my bowl down. " Thank you for taking me in you didn't have to" Ivan looked a little surprised but why? " By the way my name is Calla" I said in a very cheerful voice i then stuck my hand out to shake his." My name is Ivan Braginski but you can just call me Ivan my little lily" He said when he shook my hand. " Why do you call me lily? " I ask confused. " Have you ever heard about the flower the Callalily? " Oh that's what he meant. I shook my head signifying that i said yes." Well Ivan I'm guessing you were working very early for you to fall asleep in your office?" He looked confused for a little it but he put the pieces together. " Thank you for the blanket little Lily. Would you like to accompany me to my office to find out why I found you out side yes?" I looked at him. " Thank you I would. I'm very grateful for I don't know what would have happened to me if i stayed out there" I looked at him with the happiest smile i had i was very grateful for him to take me in. He smiled warmly at me. I grabbed my bowl and followed him to his office. We went in and he took the blanket off his sholders and folded it an placed tit on the couch that was on in the corner. I sat down in the chair that was in front of the desk. He sat in his desk. " Now little Lily will you explain?" "I'm sorry but I cant I'm very grateful for you taking me in but I can't explain" I look down in shame I know i cant tell him i don't want him in harms way "Thank you for not lying I very much dislike lying very very much" He started to make a Kolkolkolkol noise and had a purple aura surrounding himself. " Are you ok?" I ask concerned. He straightens up like nothing happened. " I am fine little Lily do you have some where to stay?" He asks and I bet he already knew the answer to. He smiles when I have a despaired look on my face. I reply in a soft voice " No" He chuckles " If you want little Lily you can stay here if you want" I look at him in surprise no one really let me stay before they would just let me stay till i was better and then kick me out. I smile very warmly " Thank you I would love to stay bu I must warn you I don't stay very long in one place" I say a little sadly I'm starting to like him a lot like a older brother. He looks like he is thinking then he spoke " You can stay as long as you like. I like you are a very nice girl little Lily and I feel like I need to protect you. You are my new sister" He exclaimed I was very lost I just met him and he wants to protect me? I'm very confused but happy. I jump up place my now cold soup on the desk and run behind the desk and hug Ivan as hard as I could.

I stayed with Ivan about 5 months I got to know the rest of his family from his older and younger sister. The younger sister was very violent with me at first but warmed up to me and started calling me sister and she was surprisingly very violent to people if they try to talk to me but it was sweet in its own way. I got to know the rest of the outher guys staying with Ivan they were very nice when they they stopped stuttering and became more comfortable. I stayed in touch with them by sending them gifts for the holidays and letters ,but then they just stopped answering my letters so i stopped and I though they were gone.

**Well Holy crapola this is the longest chapter so far to me it was pretty sweet with Ivan dubbing Calla as a sister. Oh if your wondering if Calla lily's are real they are my moms favorite flower they are very pretty so if you want you could look them up. CWW: So Arthur I will give you back you tea if you do it* Cheshire Cat Smile* ~ England: BLOODY FINE * Clears throat* Please Comment ,Follow, or Favorite~ CWW: Thank you * Hands tea to Arthur* I have a announcement if you would like any Character for a special guest from anything just message the name and where he/she is from and i will do my best to write for them if I don't know who they are I will look them up but please make the appropriate... Ok at least as appropriate as Hetalia Thanks for reading. **

**Till next time ~ CWW**


	9. not chapter

**Sorry my friends but I will not be posting a chapter for the next 2 weeks cause I'm going to watch the 50th Anniversary Episode of Doctor Who on the 23 I'm watching it on BBC and then the 25 at a IMAX theater and I'm out of range of a computer till the week after. The only reason I don't do this stuff on my phone is because its a Ass. It won't let me write on my phone which totally sucks. So this is a nonsense story to try but miserably fail at making up for not updating. If anything happens that I'm able to write a chapter I will totally do so... Yeah... I own nothing that is Hetalia**

_**(NOT PART OF MAIN STORY) so not a chapter  
**_

_**Cupcake anyone~ **_

Oliver of coarse was doing what Oliver does best at making cupcakes. Though you never know which one is safe to eat.

Oliver just finished the last batch of cupcakes he had in the oven. He looked over the cupcakes and their colorfulness of some where bright pinks and blues the others purples and greens. He went to go wash his hands when he noticed he was beginning to fade. He could feel the magic in the air causing this he smiled at the thought of how he might have fun messing with who was summoning him. He checked himself to see if he had his trusty knife on him and he did good he was ready. Oliver faded completely now. He appeared to be in what looked a rather large meeting room. He was not alone. Every one in the room was just staring at him stunned. He looked next to himself to see a man with long light blond hair and was wearing a cape? In his hands it looked like he had a old spell book. 'That explains what happens' Oliver thought to him self. " France vat the Hell did you do!" Shouted a loud German man. He reminded Oliver of some one but he acts the opposite way this German did. Hmm Oliver hummed. " Wonderful this must be a opposite Dimension how lovely!" Oliver exclaimed smiling like a Cheshire cat. Every one paled. " Excuse me sir could you please tell us your name so ve could find a vay home for you?" the German said like he was very slowly like he was talking to a frightened animal" I'll tell you one because i have two sets of names" Oliver held up one hand " This hand will tell you one" Oliver holds up his other hand " And this hand I'll tell you the other" Oliver put his hands behind his back. Every one looked like he was crazy and who is to say he isn't. He looks around " Isn't any one going to choose one" He asks very cheerfully. A young Italian Jumps up" Ve~ I choose the right ! I choose the right!" The Italian yells and starts to jump up and down. Oliver raises his right hand " OK deary you chose my name OK it is very marry old England at your service!" Oliver said and then started bowing very dramatically. A loud laughing fills the room and the source of it is a young man wearing a bomber jacket." HA HA HA HOLY SHIT" No one else was amused. Next thing you know Oliver runs up behind the laughing guy holding his knife to his throat. " Please be a deary and not swear or next time wont be a warning." Oliver said in a overly cheerful voice with a look that would make the worlds toughest man run home and hide under their bed crying out of fear. Every one in the room was freaking out. Oliver let the man go and walked over to the other man named France. " Would you be a dear and point out what spell you used please?" France looked like he was about to pee himself. He pointed to a line. Oliver grabbed the book and looked over the line." Well my Loves I'm stuck here for about a week so where am I going to stay?" Every one gulped. Every on pointed to a different person. Oliver sighed ' this is going to be a long week ' Oliver thought.

**_OK I'm sorry for this not being a chapter in the story but I could make it it's own story if I get any people wanting me to make it a story I will or do you have any ideas you have for me, Message me ether PM Me or Comment I'm only on a computer on the weekends. I know I could have just written a chapter but this was already written up in my idea writings so i thought to see if any one likes it. Again Sorry my readers ~ CWW_**


End file.
